


Rewarding

by fish_wifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Bokuto isn't dumb, M/M, Slice of Life, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: Bokuto is failing in one of his classes, and Konoha requests Akaashi's help.Akaashi's help turns out to be a little different than anyone could imagine.aka, Konoha Akinori, the wingman he never wanted to be.





	Rewarding

**Author's Note:**

> A little something--inspired from the one second bokuaka we got in one of the ovas~
> 
> This was written for the Haikyuu!! writer's zine, and I forgot to upload it for months after we got the okay to upload or work;;;
> 
> It's incredible how much I love Bokuto and Bokuaka and I just,,, never contribute anything for this top tier ship ;v;
> 
> I thinkkkk I wrote it 2 years ago?? Anyway, I hope its enjoyable! And to everyone who bought the zine, thank you sosososo much .v.

Bending over his book in utmost concentration, Keiji feels a headache coming in his forehead. He notes down dates in his notebook, marking names, underlining important decision and what they led to. Exams were coming up, and while Keiji had little to worry about in terms of grades, he didn’t like how Japanese history had the lowest score of all in all the little quizzes. Sure, an average 65% mark wasn’t bad, and Keiji didn’t need perfection, but it was still a black sheep in his flock.

Keiji hears a shuffling of books, footsteps retreating and returning. A chair is shoved here, there, and when Keiji looks up, he’s surprised to find his senpai, Konoha sitting in front of him. Konoha gives him a single wave in greeting, then points to the door of the library. To Keiji’s knowledge, his teammate must have entered just now. Why would he want to leave right away?

Konoha rolls his eyes, writes on a piece of paper and shoves it Keiji’s way. ‘Need to speak to you real quick.’ When Konoha gets up, Keiji is quick to follow. Leaving a bookmark on the page, he closes his book. A break might do him good. 

“Sooo, the rumours are true. You have one subject to suck at.” Konoha grins, hands on his hips and way to proud. Keiji is quick, and polite, to deflect that notion. 

“Not exactly, Konoha-san. It’s merely that I want to improve my learning as to not stress too much during exams,” Keiji says. Konoha waves it off. 

“Fine fine, so you’re not exactly worried, right. But how would a study partner sound that could ensure that you’d get a really good grade?” Konoha sounds like a salesman. When his voice gets like this, you’re either being coerced or bribed. Mostly Konoha likes to shift responsibility, indicated further by the way he grins in mild discomfort at the prospect that Keiji might reject.

Unlike the kind of tosses Konoha likes, Keiji cannot remember what his favourite and least favourite subjects are. He doesn’t remember that Konoha had a thing for history, though. 

“I think it wouldn’t hurt to have someone mentor me, I guess.” Keiji agrees, watching Konoha’s manner brighten. 

“Right! See, Bokuto is incredible at Japanese history. He helped Komi in our second year ace his tests too when it seemed he’d fail the exam. Y’know, the team back then didn’t have a libero on rotation, and Komi was a bench warmer. But by going to camp, he really impressed our coaches and managed to get a spot as a regular in the second half of a year.” Konoha boasts, and Keiji is quick to remind his senpai to a simple fact.

“I already have my regular spot on the team though. And I am not as you would say in trouble over my current grade in Japanese history.” Keiji watches Konoha’s face fall and his shoulders slump. While his senpai gears up for another speech, Keiji can quietly wonder at the bit of information. Bokuto’s favourite subject, or at least the one he was good at, was Japanese history. Surprising. And it was the kind of information Keiji commits to memory.

He has several lists of information regarding his teammates, but the ace’s was the most important. Especially given Bokuto’s tendency to break down or have trouble in performance during matches. It was Keiji’s job to keep his ace in perfect condition.

That was all, really.

“-and anyway, you looked like you were having a hard time just now! I’m not lying when I say that Bokuto is a really good mentor regarding history. He has a way to make it interesting, y’know. You should try it,” Konoha babbles, greeting a girl from his class as she and her friend walk inside the library. He then turns his attention back to Keiji, who is still not convinced he’d really need the help.

The problem is, Keiji wouldn’t mind spending time with Bokuto. Strange things have happened of late when he was in close and private proximity to Bokuto. Keiji, who never drops anything, would get sweaty fingers and drop his pen during captain and vice-captain meeting with their coach. He feels hungry after training, but then give away his onigiri to Bokuto once he saw those starry eyes look at his bento. Praises from Bokuto have a different impact on him than when they came from anyone else. It has been Keiji’s job to keep Bokuto’s spirits high, for the matches and for the games and the atmosphere in general. But Bokuto’s happiness would drift towards him, infect Keiji too.

It wasn’t as if he was reluctant to get help from Bokuto. He just. Didn’t feel like opening up that he was in need of help. To be alone with him and have all of these strange things claw at him

When Konoha senses his sales speech is going nowhere, he claps his hands together in a plea.

“Alright listen. I should have come clear right from the start. Bokuto has been down since this morning when the coach announced he’d miss out on the first day of training camp if he didn’t get one subject out of the red zone. Bokuto isn’t telling anyone which subject he’s failing at. I have discussed this with Washio, and reconnaissance says that you’re having pretty awesome grades in almost every subject. Washio tried to coax Bokuto into a study session but he’s a reluctant, thickheaded idiot.”

“...And you think that I can somehow manage to teach him anything, or even learn which subject he’s bad at?”

Konoha’s shoulders slump with relief. “_Yes_, exactly. You two are pretty close-”

Keiji’s heart skipped a beat. He’s ready to deny such claims but— 

“-as captain and vice-captain of the team. And you have a stable grip on him since you joined the team and became our setter. So please, for the sake of the team; try to help him.”

Eyes to the ground for a second, Keiji considers. At least he hopes he looks like he’s considering. His decision has been already made. For the team.

“I’ll do it. Do you know where he is right now?” Keiji asks, the answer floating in his head already.

Konoha grins. “Whaddya think?”

Keiji sighs, nodding. He just has to get his things, then make a beeline for the gymnasium. “Right.”

For the team, he tells himself, all the way there. ‘For the team’ becomes a mantra as he puts his bag down outside the gym, finds his volleyball shoes from inside. Eyes up as he laces them, he watches Bokuto interrupt the first years’ practice with his shining bright presence and loud voice.

“For the team,” Keiji lies to himself, as he steps forward to get Bokuto off the court. He’ll just talk to him for now, act like he’s the one needing help and not the other way around. It works better than a charm.

“Ouh! So you need my intelligence and aid. No problem, Akaashi!” Bokuto smiles, warmer than the sun, and so bright Keiji feels himself blinking. ‘For the team’ evaporates, molten away by this disarming smile. Becoming undone when Bokuto’s calloused hand pats Keiji’s shoulder. Even as Bokuto returns to the court, his mood exploding, influencing the rest of the players, Keiji cannot lie to himself that he does this for the team.

He’s a selfish masochist. 

*

*

Keiji cannot help but be impressed when he enters Bokuto’s room. It’s much tidier than he imagined. 

“My mom made me clean up when she knew you were coming. Aaand there she is yelling for me to get refreshments… Be right back!” Bokuto slips out of the hallway and thunders down to the kitchen. Keiji enjoys being uninterrupted and unseen walking through the room. His eyes stay still on Bokuto’s bed, and he closes them, shaking his head, when images flood his mind. 

“I’m not here for that…” As if he would ever. Keiji settles himself and his bag down at the lower table, free of anything an empty fruit dish. 

Bokuto returns with a tray, fresh fruit and green tea on top of it. “My mother, y’know, if she doesn’t fatten up our visitors fat or gives them liters of drinks, feels like she’s a bad host. You like onigiri right? She’ll probably make us a bunch in half an hour.” 

Looking forward to the food that comes later, Keiji picks up a mandarin from the tray, as Bokuto sets aside a tea cup for him. He then gives a great sigh. 

“Okay, Akaashi, usually I don’t show this to anyone. Only close friends and good teammates are allowed.” Bokuto stands up, his ears a little red. He’s kind of cute when he pulls a box to himself and out of them a bunch of timeline scrolls. “I made these in middle school. My dad works as a curator in a museum and basically dragged me to each and every one in Tokyo and on family trips when he could. I basically grew up becoming fond of history because of him. Don’t you think pre-modern history of our land is just so cool!?” 

Rattling on about ancient battles and conquests, Bokuto points at specifics on the scrolls he made. Keiji is equally impressed at the drawings Bokuto made. They’re not top-notch or breath-taking, but they’re not half-bad either. Bokuto uses mostly pictures he made himself at the museums or from flyers. In light grey, there’s personal notes that draw Keiji’s eye, even though the colour was meant to not draw one’s focus. Keiji reads personal jokes and nicknames. 

Some of the nicknames Bokuto creates are in big, bold, English words. Keiji snorts when he sees ‘Soda Nobunada’ at the Nagoya castle, ‘Seething Oda’ next the stories about how he took his enemies ears, ‘NobuNADA’ on the date of his death, after he didn’t manage to unify the land. At several places it says random things like ‘hot headed’ and ’fine art and ear collector’. Bokuto gave Nobunaga impressive eyebrows whenever he made a drawing.

And he’s still talking, not even taking out their school books or notes. Keiji finds himself laughing more when Bokuto’s stories unfold, not forgetting times or consequences of actions. It makes him feel bad that he sort of lied to Bokuto in the first place, invading his space… Interrupting Bokuto is no easy feat, but after finishing a few mandarins and an entire cup of tea (which Bokuto is quick to refill), Keiji diverts the subject of them being here for him to Bokuto.

“So… are you all set for the exams? I have heard that… you had one subject that wasn’t going well for you,” Keiji says it straight, finding this one of the occasions where he should be direct. Bokuto sets the teapot aside, his face distorting. 

“That stupid Konoha! Yeah alright, I am sucking at mathematics. It's just… all those numbers! Some equations make no sense! And I spend way too long answering… Look, my last test! I didn’t even get to the last questions.” Bokuto’s pout shouldn’t be so endearing, but Keiji finds himself not caring about what it makes him feel right now. He inches closer to check Bokuto’s bad score and what causes it. 

“You have to keep this a secret, Akaashi. I am not brilliant at lots of subjects, but this 11% is the worst I have ever gotten…” Bokuto pulls it back to himself, staring down at it. His eyes look heated up and sad. Keiji’s heart nearly gives. 

“That’s alright, Bokuto-san. I shall keep it a secret. Promise.” Keiji’s mood gets better when Bokuto’s does too. “Let’s agree on this… We help each other a half hour on the subjects, and switch. And every hour we take a small break.”

“Oooh, that sounds great, Akaashi! You’re the best,” Bokuto grins, putting his low grade score away. “Alright, I still have some time for this battle-” 

The next 17 minutes are all Bokuto’s. Once Keiji takes his out his notes, he adds Bokuto’s commentary to it. His story-telling is a hundred times better than their teachers’, and Keiji finds that he can make connections to events and names easier. It occurs to him that it is funny how Bokuto has no times with memorizing times and dates when its about numbers. Maybe he can use that when helping him with math. 

When the half hour of history is over and they have to change to math, Bokuto’s mood drops to the worst. He tries really hard for the first 10 minutes, and Keiji finds himself rooting for him on the inside. It’s not much different than when they’re in a match, only more heated and faster-paced. Not like Keiji’s heart rate waits to mess around; as soon as Keiji started to explain mathematics problems and how to solve them, Bokuto slid around the corner of the table to get closer to him, bending over Keiji’s side to follow his finger and read.

His brows are so tightly knitted that Keiji’s fingers itch to sooth them. His jaw locks, and Keiji’s thumbs wish to touch them, to ease them. To create a smile on Bokuto’s face; the one Keiji’s used to. The one he likes best. Even if he couldn’t make it as wide and bright as at a match after a scored point, Keiji feels the need to do something.

“I fucking hate math! My head hurts from just looking,” Bokuto says, about to give up. Keiji knows the signs all too well, and his body moves quite on its own. He leans forward, into Bokuto’s space, placing a hand on the knee closest to Keiji.

And then he kisses him softly. 

“Try a little more, just for this half hour, Bokuto-san. If you want me to explain again,” Keiji starts saying, as he watches Bokuto’s face colour in a red-ish hue he hasn’t witnessed before. Bokuto stares at him, mouth hanging open. The face looks more relaxed and slack, Keiji had wanted to sooth before. But it’s frozen. Keiji realizes what he just did. He kissed Bokuto, just like it was nothing. He brings his hands towards himself, staring at the math problem Bokuto couldn’t solve.

He’s hiding in the notes, trying to make sense of it, trying to make the now dancing numbers stay still. His entire head feels light, and Keiji feels so, so stupid. After a while of Keiji talking and trying to focus on math, Bokuto leans back, pen in hand, writing and solving. They say nothing for a while, and Bokuto’s mother comes in with the onigiri. 

Keiji wants to run. He wants to flee and act like this never happened. To let this silence swallow him whole. But the onigiri are set down in front of him, and Bokuto hands him one. He was about to say thank you, when he looks up, and watches Bokuto aim for him. A free hand touches Keiji’s face, and another kiss happens as soft and quick as the one before. When Keiji opens his eyes, not knowing when he closed them, he finds Bokuto’s self-assured smile, those light eyes, half-lidded and confident. 

“You should have said something earlier, Akaashi… Now we can have far more enjoyable study sessions, with a reward system.” He leans back like its nothing, leaving Keiji’s face to burn.

*

*

When Keiji figures that their studying becomes more kissing (‘longer rewards’, Bokuto tries to sell him), a new mode of action has to be taken. Keiji doesn’t mind tricking Bokuto. 

“What are you going to order?”

“Large menu and a second burger…” Keiji mumbles, looking around the MOS burger they just entered. It’s the opposite of nice and quite like at Bokuto’s home, and there’s loads of people here. Perfect. Keiji didn’t mind that Bokuto liked to kiss him (a lot, daily, whenever he had the chance, whenever Keiji let him), but they hardly got anything done. The exams were next week. And as much as Keiji needed his Bokuto-fix, he needed Bokuto’s history’s notes of last year. 

When he saw them in Bokuto’s bag after practice, and knew Bokuto just forget to take them out from last time, Keiji knew what he had to do. After eating their fill, Keiji stops Bokuto from getting a dessert.

“Bokuto-san, please get one after we’re done.”

“After we’re done doing..?” Bokuto raises his eyebrow, and his face falls when Keiji pulls out both their math books. He didn’t just peek into Bokuto’s bag, but also managed to get something out of it. Bokuto’s eyes fall on the item and his face falls even more. “Akaashi! You tricked me!” 

Keiji enjoys how Bokuto puts a special emphasis on the double a’s in his name. He keeps his face straight as he shoves Bokuto’s book to him. 

“The faster you’re done with the 5 questions I made for you, the faster you can have dessert, Bokuto-san.” 

*

*

On the morning of the first tests, Keiji receives a text from Bokuto requesting to meet him some place behind the school building. Hardly around said corner, Bokuto pulls him into an embrace and sweetens it with a kiss. 

“Good luck on your exams, Akaashi. We should come up with a different reward once we do well, don’t you think?” Bokuto smiles down on him, voice husky and warm. Keiji looks somewhere behind him, his arms around Bokuto’s back. He heaves a breath, then melts into the embrace, face forward against Bokuto’s shoulder. Keiji never apologized for that first kiss, but knows he wouldn’t have to anymore. He should enjoy this, as much as he could have of it. Bokuto wants to be his...

“Bokuto-san… I don’t know what your intentions are but… I like you, a lot. And I don’t want this to be… only physical.” 

Keiji is gone before Bokuto’s sputtering comes to a coherent reply. It was quite disrespectful what he just implied… but his heart couldn’t take the idea that Bokuto just wanted specific things from him. Keiji wants everything.

*

*

His lunch time comes and passes without a disturbance. Keiji half wishes Bokuto would have come by to his class, so they could straighten things out. Untrustworthy body and all considered, Keiji cannot bring his weak knees up to stand or walk the road himself.

When the mandatory club activities loom, he has to, though. Heavy heart beating in his chest with insecurity, he makes it a few steps out of his classroom after everyone’s gone.

Just to be cornered once again. 

“Bokuto-san,” Keiji starts, apology ready on his tongue, when Bokuto takes his hands.

“I really like you, Akaashi! I thought that much was obvious whenever I kissed you… How could you even think that I didn’t want to- And what did you even _mean_, ‘just physical’? We went on dates and everything! Okay so we only went to MOS burger once but I thought that all our study dates were secretly dates, too!”

“Oh, I uh,” Keiji stammers, unable to speak. Bokuto’s hands are so warm and tight holding his.

“I couldn’t think of anything else all day but what you thought my intentions were… and you didn’t even wait to listen to me! Akaashi, how could you!? I somehow managed to do all the tests but, you can’t just go off like that! And that after all the kissing we did. Didn’t I tell you how those make outs were on par satisfying as winning and enjoyable as volleyball? What other sort of confession could you possibly need after that!? I thought you could connect the dots or something, the same way we connect during our awesome plays.”

With every questioning sentence, Keiji grows more and more flustered. He should have talked about this before delighting all those close moments. Unable to keep the feelings inside of him, Keiji’s shoulder start shaking, and laughter high and pure tumbles from his mouth. 

“A_kaa_shi! I am serious!” Bokuto enters the classroom, still holding Keiji’s hand, who finds himself leaning against the teacher’s desk. He’s weak for the way Bokuto’s head tilts to the side at his laughing, not comprehending how stupid Keiji feels, as much as he is relieved. He’s not letting go of Keiji’s hands, and the emphasis on his name has Keiji too weak to even stand on his own. He slumps forward into Bokuto’s chest. 

“Now what? You’re not even answering me at all,” Bokuto pouts, and following his instincts, Keiji is quick to kiss it away. 

“...Please excuse me and... put your arms around me, Bokuto-san.” Hugging Bokuto first eases him into it, and Keiji becomes more at ease, his laughter silently dying away. “I am so sorry for the misunderstanding. Your flirting was too effective for me to think straight.” 

At last, Bokuto gives him some kind of forgiveness, petting Keiji’s hair.

“I will forgive you! If and only _if_ you start calling me Koutarou from now on, Keiji!” 

Keiji grins, nodding against Bokuto’s shoulder. “Sure, Koutarou-san.”


End file.
